


Reasons Why Alec Lightwood Watches Romantic Comedies

by Acanthus_Leaves



Series: Domestic Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acanthus_Leaves/pseuds/Acanthus_Leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus convinces Alec to watch The Notebook. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Alec Lightwood Watches Romantic Comedies

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I haven’t written anything in over a year so this may not be amazing, so I apologize. I’ve also only seen The Notebook once and checked Wikipedia to freshen up on the plot, so there may be some inaccuracies. I started writing this long before CoHF came out so I’m so happy to have it finally finished!!  
> Takes place between CoFA and CoLS, so the *break-up* never happened. This is basically just fluff, srsly

“Magnus, I am not watching another one of those stupid Mundie rom-com movies with you,” said Alec decisively.

Magnus simply rolled his eyes and huffed from where he was sitting in front of the bookshelf where he kept his movies. He and Alec had been trying to decide what movie they were going to watch tonight and, yet again, Alec was being terribly stubborn about which they would watch. Magnus stood and walked over to where Alec was sprawled on the sofa.

 “Alec, The Notebook is a classic movie that every couple should watch together _at least_ once,” he told him, placing his hands on his hips.

“You said that about He’s Just Not That Into You and I strongly doubt that _every_ couple needed to watch that. Why can’t we just watch an action movie? We still haven’t watched the last Die Hard and I really want to see it,” pleaded Alec, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes again. “He’s Just Not That Into You is an excellent movie and I still don’t understand how you don’t like it. Also, I would like to have a romantic evening with my boyfriend and that is not going to be achieved by watching Bruce Willis kill people,” he said, leaning down so that his face was close to Alec’s. “Alexander, I promise you,” he started, voice dropping lower, “that if you watch this movie with me, it will definitely be worth your while.” Then he pressed his lips to Alec’s, dropping his hands down to wander over his boyfriend’s chest before settling them dangerously low on the Shadowhunter’s stomach.

It didn’t take much other than that to convince Alec. It never did. After all, Magnus was almost impossible to resist. He let out a small huff of breath before agreeing. “Fine. I’ll watch The Notebook with you. But I get to pick the movie next time, alright?” he said. “Why of course, Alec, it would only be fair,” said Magnus with a triumphant smile. He bounced off the couch and quickly slipped the DVD into the machine before sitting back on the couch beside Alec.

Alec rearranged his position so that he was curled into Magnus’ side. This wasn’t the first movie night they’d had together. They’d had quite a few, actually. One night when they’d been talking, Magnus had exclaimed that Alec’s lack of knowledge in mundane movies was simple _appalling_ and the situation needed to be remedied immediately. So, since then, once or twice a week, Magnus and Alec would have a night in where they just watched movies together. Most of the time, Alec didn’t even pay that much attention to the movies on account of sometimes (okay, most of the time) getting distracted by the feeling of Magnus so close to him. This time, though, Alec promised himself that he would pay attention, since Magnus seemed to want to watch it with him so much.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a box of tissues appeared in front of them. “In case you need them. I know I will. This movie can get quite emotional,” he stated, placing a light peck on Alec’s forehead before pressing play. It was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. “It’s just a movie,” he mumbled under his breath. He really didn’t understand how Magnus was able to get so emotional during movies. They were just characters on a screen. After pressing a small kiss to the inside of Magnus’ neck, Alec leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and turned his attention towards the screen.

Two hours later, Alec Lightwood was most definitely _not_ crying. It was simply that the glare from the television screen in the dark room was making his eyes water. That was it, really. Magnus, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped Alec’s middle and was wiping at his eyes with one of the tissues from the box on the table. He looked up at Alec and sat up when he saw the tears in his eyes.  “Did I not say you would need the tissues?” Magnus said, passing the box to Alec.

Alec accepted the box reluctantly and took a tissue to wipe his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m holding this against you forever,” he said, though there was no heat in his words. Magnus chuckled and scooted closer to Alec and pulled him close, pressing kisses over his neck. “But aren’t you glad you’ve seen it now? It truly is a wonderful love story,” he said, tightening his arms around Alec.

“But it’s so sad!” Alec exclaimed, looking up at Magnus. “Allie forgot everything that happened between them and then they died!”

Magnus smiled warmly. “That’s the magic of it, my love. Even though Allie forgot everything, Noah stood by her through it all. That’s why it’s romantic,” he said.

“I guess,” Alec sighed. “Mundanes are strange. They consider the saddest things amazing.”

Magnus shrugged. “It’s just the way they are. Wait until I make you watch When in Rome. It has a happy ending, I promise,” he said. Alec groaned. “Haven’t we watched enough romantic comedies? I’m sure there are more action movies I haven’t seen. You better not be hiding any from me,” he said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Magnus held up his hand and shook his head innocently. “I would never do such a thing. We _could_ watch The Avengers. Anything by Joss Whedon is wonderful. I loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

Alec blinked. “I don’t understand any of what you just said, but it sounds good.”

“Perfect,” Magnus grinned, “but I think we have other things to tend to first, since you agreed to watch a sappy mundie movie with me,” he said as he pulled Alec on top of him, kissing him deeply. Alec chuckled and ran his hands over Magnus’ body, settling them on his hips. He kissed Magnus back hot and deep, shuddering at the feeling of his boyfriend beneath him.

“We should maybe go to the bedroom,” Alec whispered, barely breaking his lips away from Magnus’s.  Magnus just nodded and stood from the sofa, arms wrapped firmly around Alec’s waist. They walked to Magnus’s room, their lips staying firmly pressed together the whole way.

Magnus set Alec down on the bright yellow sheets. A finger snap later, both their clothes were gone. The warlock knelt on top of Alec and trailed kisses down his body, leaving hickeys in the places over his chest that wasn’t covered in runes.

Watching romantic comedies, Alec decided as he dug his hands in Magnus’s hair, wasn’t so bad. Especially if this is what it leads to.


End file.
